1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a concrete screed, and particularly to an improved handheld portable and lightweight concrete screed enabling a workman to use same with minimal back strain.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are various types of screeds for leveling concrete. Such screeds include both handheld and vibrating type screeds which are used in conjunction with rigid forms. Such forms are placed and adjusted to provide the appropriate slope to the slab which is being produced. For large jobs, power screeds are employed. However, most mid size jobs still employ hand operated screed.
Common to most screed devices is a beam used for striking off the surface of concrete or other material during the making of a roadway or similar structures (screeding). In the case of powered screeds, the beam is supported by rigid side forms and provided with vibrating means and often require multiple operators. A problem of this screed is that it is cumbersome in set up and structure and requires several operators. Another problem with power operated screeds is that the slab which results is not completely flat as the edges of the screed plate have the tendency to penetrate into the fresh concrete or to rise above the surface.
Typical hand screeds include a rail or beam, commonly a long 2×4 board, which is typically manipulated by hand to achieve a smoothing of the concrete surface. In most instances, professional concrete workers still prefer a hand screed finish, but dislike the back pain associated with the hand screed.
The present invention described herein aims at overcoming problems in the art in providing a novel hand screed device.